


Yes, Papa

by ask_edd_and_dan



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, Cosplay, Dubious Consent, Ghost Band Mention, M/M, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Papa Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Throat Penetration, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ask_edd_and_dan/pseuds/ask_edd_and_dan
Summary: Tord tries out his Halloween costume to make sure it fits, and Dan finds it quite attractive
Relationships: Tord/Dan (Eddsworld)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Yes, Papa

“What do you think, look accurate enough?” Tord asks, standing before Dan in the living room in his Papal robes and gloves and face paint modeled after Papa Emeritus III. “I know it’s not Halloween just yet, but it doesn’t hurt to practice the makeup and make sure everything fits.”

Dan looks up from his GameBoy to see what Tord’s referring to, but once he lays his eyes upon Tord’s wardrobe, he’s speechless. Something deep within him clicks on and sends a blush to break out across his face.

“U-Um. It uh, it looks great-” He manages to say after a bit of hesitation. His blush and struggle to speak immediately piques Tord’s interest, so he steps forward towards him slowly to see how he’d react, getting close enough for their shoes to touch.

“You sure? I don’t think the face paint is clean enough, why not get a closer look?” He bends down so his face is a mere inch away from Dan’s. He watches as Dan’s face only gets redder, his breathing quickening a bit as well.

“Nope, l-looks good to me-!” He tries to back away, but is only able to go so far before the couch stops him.

“Aww, what’s the matter?” Tord smirks, about to lay the ultimate trap card. “Afraid of upsetting your Papa?” Dan shudders at Tord’s choice of words. His legs shift as he tries to push back, but he’s trapped. He knows Tord is aware of his effect on him, but he doesn’t stop. “No worries my little ghoul-” he begins closing the already small gap between them, “-I know what you want.”

He rests his hand on Dan’s cheek and closes his eyes as their lips meet. Dan goes to put his hand on Tord, but he’s stopped.

“Ah ah my little ghoul, let your Papa handle this.” He gently pushes Dan’s hand away and continues the kiss. This position is killing his back though, so he pulls away and takes his place on the couch next to Dan. “Come, sit on your Papa’s lap.” He smiles and pats his lap to further entice Dan, though it wasn’t entirely necessary as he was gonna go regardless.

Now nestled in his Papa’s lap with their legs perpendicular to each other, Dan looks sheepishly to Tord, who could not look more smug if he tried. Tord pulls him back in for another kiss, resting one gloved hand on his back and letting the other explore Dan’s legs. He runs his fingertips over the inseam of his pants, gently pressing them in a few times the further up his thigh he reaches. He can feel Dan begin to tense up and shift a bit as he continues, getting the impression that he’d like to go a bit further.

Taking mercy on the poor soul, Tord moves Dan to where he’s laying on the couch in front of him. He undoes the button and zipper on Dan’s pants and pulls them down just enough to where he can get at Dan’s underwear. He slides them down as well and begins to rub his outer lips just a bit before sliding his middle finger up and down through Dan’s slit. He can’t feel anything through his glove, but he can see how eager Dan is. He continues this for a good minute, getting Dan panting and quietly moaning already. Once he feels he’s had enough, he very slowly pushes his finger tip into Dan’s entrance, watching him shift and squirm and seeing his face heat up further as he makes eye contact with Tord. His eyes seem pleading as if he’s begging for more. Tord obliges and inserts the rest of his finger into Dan, getting knuckle deep. Dan bites his lip, trying to stay relatively quiet, but that’s not what Tord wants to see.

“It’s okay my ghoul, sing for your Papa, let our Father in Hell hear your beautiful voice.”

Dan nods at his request, taking a shaky breath and parting his lips to allow whatever sounds may come out. Pleased with his obedience, Tord continues prepping Dan. He slowly slides his finger in and out of him with long, slow strokes, pleased with how much more vocal Dan is being. His pants and gasps fill the air and only get louder as Tord picks up the pace, his slow strokes becoming faster and less steady. Dan’s starting to tense up more, feeling himself ready to burst, but before he can Tord removes his finger. 

“Noo…” Dan whines, but Tord only shushes him.

“Patience, my ghoul, patience. Trust your Papa knows what he’s doing.” 

He pulls Dan’s pants and underwear the rest of the way off of him before he undoes enough of his costume to pop his dick out. He pushes Dan’s legs apart just a bit more before sliding into him as far as he can. Dan makes a half gasp-moan in response, not expecting him to be that long. Since he’s not as wide as Tom is, it doesn’t take as much time for Dan to give the okay for him to go. Tord slowly and methodically times his thrusts into Dan, gradually building up speed. Dan, having already been on the brink of climax, is getting closer to his finish a lot faster than Tord is. But as he mentioned, he knows what he’s doing. Going based on how loud Dan’s moans are, Tord waits until Dan’s almost there before stopping all movement.

“Fuck- Papa, please!” He stares pleadingly at Tord, 

“Please what, my ghoul?” He returns Dan’s desperate plea with his own sarcasm

“Keep going..” Dan mutters, making a vague grabby motion with his hands.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that. We must sum together, but I’m not nearly close enough.” Tord says only a little patronizingly. “I could keep teasing you until I finally get there, but we’d have to start and stop so many times. How’s about instead...:” He reaches down and pulls Dan into a sitting position by the neck of his hoodie. “...you help me out here?" Dan looks up at Tord, but there’s no sympathy in his eyes. He knows what he must do. He takes Tord’s dick into his mouth a bit hesitantly, but before he can do much, Tord takes control. He pulls Dan’s hair tight in his fist and shoves himself down into Dan’s throat. Dan gags and sputters, but Tord doesn’t take notice. The sound of him helplessly choking on his cock as he fucks his throat is too enticing for him to stop. Dan has a death grip on Tord’s legs, trying to signal him to stop, but as he continues, Dan’s grip lightens. The lack of oxygen makes him weaker, which is just perfect for Tord. He continues facefucking him until he can tell he’s about to pass out. At the right time, Tord pushes Dan off, allowing him to fall back on the couch. He coughs and gasps for air, unable to get it in fast enough. Taking advantage of his opportunity though, Tord inserts himself back into Dan and pounds into him with reckless abandon. Dan tries to scream, but he can’t catch his breath long enough to do it. A silent wheeze is all that’s heard from Dan as he reaches the strongest orgasm he’s ever felt in his life. Tord follows soon after, filling his little ghoul with copious amounts of his seed. 

They both remain almost motionless, save for their panting. It takes a good minute or so for them to come down from their respective highs and a little longer for Dan to catch his breath, but once they can both speak, they share a look

“How was that my dear?” Tord smiles lovingly at Dan, proud of how good of a sport he was during all of that.

“Good…” is all Dan can manage at the moment. Tord pulls out of Dan, spilling his cum onto the couch cushion under them. Tord makes a note to clean that up later before going to pick up Dan.

“C’mon Dan, let’s get you in the shower.”


End file.
